


Dragontaming

by Eolien



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Champion!Hiccup, Gen, Short One Shot, Triwizard Tournament, ravenclaw!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolien/pseuds/Eolien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is on the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Fortunately, he's one of the most experienced when it comes to dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragontaming

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic about Champion!Hiccup in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. None of the characters are mine, all rights reserved for Dreamworks and Disney and JK Rowling.  
> It's just a headcanon that Valka had a knack with dragons and they tended to get really close with her, so maybe Hiccup shared a similar aptitude. They will come to find him, uh, "irresistable". Yeah that sounds like it's implying something but still. Haha.

"Oh no no no no no please..."

"Calm down, Punzie. He'll deal it well - he has experience."

"How do you even know if he has experience!"

"Punzie, calm down! By Merlin he'll be alright!" 

Even with Eugene taking her sweaty hand and gripping it, Rapunzel panicked, seeing that the last dragon a Hungarian Horntail, one of the deadliest of all. The dragon hissed and growled but Hiccup just stood, his feet firmly placed on the stadium floor. The Horntail hissed and spat out a drop of fire, almost churning the very front grounds of Hiccup. If Hiccup hadn't glided backwards in a smooth step, the Horntail would have scorched him. Rapunzel didn't understand why her friend just stood his ground and watched the dragon advance.  
If there wasn't Eugene on her side, gripping her hand as tightly as she dug her nails on the back of his hand, she would have ran down into the stadium and fought that dragon herself. Rapunzel always knew that she was overprotective over Hiccup, but who wasn't? Even with all his talents and wits as a prefect, he was - or at least looked - so vulnerable and delicate that it just made everyone want to protect him.

The dragon stepped closer and it snarled again, steam wisping out of the open mouth. Hiccup watched the dragon nudge him over with her snout as if smelling him over and slowly raised his hand to pat its nose. Keeping his eyes fixed on the amber of the Horntail, he blinked softly.

A hush fell through the stadium. The dragon seemed to stop in its actions and stood like stone. The brunette slowly leaned his forehead onto the dragon's nose, whispering softly and keeping eye contact with the beast. The act was so intimate that the stadium was silent, no one dared to breath.

 

"It's alright, girl. Calm down. Hush."

 

Whispering into its eyes seemed to steady the nervous mother. When it slowly lowered its body, Hiccup smiled and rubbed the back of the neck. The Horntail purred, closing its eyes and collapsed onto all fours. Hiccup gently tapped its nose and woke it up. Leading the standing dragon towards her eggs, he softly gestured to the golden egg, the goal of this round. The Horntail seemed to realize that it wasn't her's, and nudged the egg away from her lot and into the boy's arms. Gasps filled the stadium and the Horntail started to growl again when she heard the shrill voice of the judge. Hiccup spoke back in a steady voice, allowing the dragon to calm back down. As the dragonkeepers rushed in to take back the dragon, he smiled and rubbed the Horntail's nose. 

 

"Good girl. Have a snack."

 

Taking a fresh salmon from the inside of his robe, he threw it in the dragon's direction. The dragonkeepers soon disApparated with the Horntail shut in her cage, nice and snug with her eggs and a prize salmon. 

Jack rushed to his side and stammered. It was a rare sight to catch the sly slytherin at such loss of words. When the white-haired boy finally spat out a question on how Hiccup pulled the trick off, Hiccup chuckled. Everyone heard his quiet comment. 

 

"My hometown has dragons for pets. How could I be scared of them, especially when they irresistably love you?"

 

Hiccup scored 50 from the competition that first round. 

 

"How did you know he had experience? You were just acquainted!"

Rapunzel asked wide-eyed while Eugene just shrugged.

"Astrid told me. She wasn't breaking a sweat."


End file.
